Way Worse
by butgoodweird
Summary: A look into one of those way worse things Frankie claimed Miles has gotten away with in If You Could Only See. Written from Tristan's POV.


"Miles honey your father needs you to—_oh_…Huh." Mrs. Hollingsworth froze, knuckles paling as her grip tightened on the door she'd just barged through.

Miles and I had been making out in his room since arriving after school. Our pants had been discarded sometime ago, leaving us in only our underwear and t-shirts, and Miles was settled on top of me perfectly aligned for _just _the right amount of friction when we rubbed against each other. Things between us had gotten _intense, _and he'd elicited a particularly throaty moan from me just as Mrs. Hollingsworth appeared.

To say this was awkward would be an understatement. I could feel my ears burning from embarrassment. Miles on the other hand, doesn't seem put off at all beyond the mild irritation of being interrupted.

Not even bothering to untangle himself from our position on his bed, he just presses his face further into the side of my neck and lets out a frustrated groan before turning to face his mom.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here" he says, his tone mostly dismissive. Then sounding a bit more resigned he adds, "Just – tell dad I'll do whatever it is he wants when Tris and I are done."

I grimace slightly at the exchange, figuring this was bound to lead to more parental drama for Miles. I was already preparing for Mrs. Hollingsworth to politely suggest I head home, but surprisingly the dismissal doesn't come.

Instead she makes an abrupt turn, as if only now realizing she hadn't looked away since walking in on us, and utters a stammered "yeah, no, sure" while pulling the door close behind her.

It shuts with a resounding click, and apparently satisfied we were alone once more, Miles goes back to pressing soft, wet kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I relax into him on instinct, barely managing enough self-control to find my voice again. "Uh, Miles" I whisper, a little breathlessly.

Unsurprisingly, Miles isn't deterred in the slightest. His lips continue to brush against my collar bone and I shudder involuntary at the feeling.

"Miles… _hold on_." I say more firmly, giving his shoulders a gentle nudge back to put some distance between his lips and my pulse point.

He actually stops this time, and feeling as though I finally have his full attention, I continue. "Are we just gonna pretend your mom didn't walk in on us engaging in some pretty heavy um... foreplay?" I say, for lack of a better word.

"Tris it's _fine_." Miles says, pushing himself up further so that he can look at me. "My parents don't care what I do. _Really_."

"So, they're just gonna let us stay in here? Doing _whatever_ we want?" I ask, still not entirely convinced, and honestly a bit thrown off by the whole encounter.

"We could be trying to have _sex_ right now" I say, whispering the word sex as if uttering it any louder would somehow result in his parents finding out.

"Just trying?" Miles asks, flashing an amused smile my way.

I can't suppress the soft laugh that escapes my lips, but smack his arm so he knows I'm being serious. "You _know_ what I mean."

Miles just nods his head, looking a bit more thoughtful before continuing. "Yeah. But seriously Tris, they don't mind."

"You're sure?" I challenge, worried that maybe his mom just didn't want to make a scene in front of company. I didn't want him to get in trouble after I leave.

Miles must sense my unease, because the next moment he's dislodging himself from me with an exaggerated sigh and dragging me out of bed.

"Get dressed" he tells me, while putting on his own pants, and as soon as we're both decent he grabs my hand leading me towards the door and into the hallway.

"Miles, where are we going?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. He just continues pulling me along until we reach the den where Mrs. Hollingsworth is sitting, casually looking over campaign boards as though she hadn't just walked in on her son practically having sex minutes ago.

"Mom, Tris is gonna spend the night okay." Miles says, more of a demand than a question.

Feeling uneasy again I begin to say that I can just leave, but before I can form the words Mrs. Hollingsworth is already agreeing. "Okay sweetheart, I'll have the staff set an extra plate at dinner."

I barely manage to voice a quick "thanks" before Miles is tugging me back in the direction of his bedroom.

Once inside he makes a show of locking the door before turning back to me with a teasing smile. "Now where were we?" he asks, wasting no time before pressing his mouth to mine, hands eagerly undoing my pants again as he pushes me back towards the bed.

In my last moments of coherent thought I mentally thank the Heavens I hadn't told my parents about Miles and I going from BFF's to BF's, because apparently I was spending the night.


End file.
